yami's behind the wheel
by Hidden Dragon
Summary: writen by my sisterlight. the yami's are taking drivers ED someone anyone SAVE US!
1. Enrolling into hell

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone"

Everyone: "Hello Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Well I started drivers ED and I got to wondering what would happen if Yami, Bakura, Malik and a few friends of mine-"

H.D: "Namely us"

C.T: "Went to drivers ED"

Ray: "Prepare for chaos"

Yami: "This is going to be great-"

Starzpen: "YAMI!!!! " Starz glomps onto Yami

Ray: Ray looks over to Yami and Starz," Who's that?"

C.T: "That's my friend Starzpen"

Yami: "I…Can't…breath"

C.T: "Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Worldwide driving school or Mr. Mark (Worldwide was the driving school I went to and Mark was my driving instructor)"

(Writers note: Please Read 'Magic pills', 'A Day in the Life Of Bakura' and 'Driving Lessons From Hell' by: Starzpen)

""- talking

''- thought   
time  
actions

() writers notes

Ch.1: Enrolling into hell

Yugi's house

"I don't want to go Yugi"

"But you have to"

"What will you do if I don't?" said Yami turn his back to Yugi.

Yugi walks over to his deck and pulls out a photo, " Evil grin I wonder what Bakura would say if he saw a picture of a certain pharaoh-"

Yami turns around," Ok Yugi, I'll go!!!"

"I'm glad you see it my way"

"sigh And I thought I was the yami"

Ryou's house

"YEAH I GET TO LEARN HOW TO DRIVE BIG smile"

Ryou rubs his pinky finger in his ear," You don't need to scream"

"But I'm so excited"

"But still-"

"I get to learn to drive"

"You really want to learn how to drive"

"No Ryou, I just would like to see a certain pharaoh have the look like deer in the headlights when I come down the street"

"Sorry I asked"

Marik's house

Malik is running around Marik's house without any clothes on (I know you fan girls liked that )," SUGAR"

"You got into the sugar again didn't you?"

"SUGAR IS GREAT!!!"

"sigh Yup you got into the sugar"

Worldwide driving school

The teacher walked in with a smile, he wore baggy pants, a blue shirt and his head was shaved bald. All of the student stared at him, "Hello I'm Mr. Mark but you can call me Mark and I'm going to be you driving instructor" Mark leaned on a desk in the front of the class room and still smiling, "Before we start everyone introduce your selves"

The first to stand was a girl wearing a long black skirt, a pair of matching black leather boots, a orange long sleeve shirt and black vest with a tiger on the back that was almost covered by her long blond hair (I wonder who she is?), "Well I'm C.T…um I like dueling, singing, drawing and my boyfriend most of all" then C.T sat down. Next to stand was a boy with dark brown hair that was gelled up and wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that had a funny slogan (Guess who?), "I'm Ray and I enjoy dueling and… oh wait beating up my girlfriends little brother evil smile" then Ray sat back down in his chair. Next to stand was a Yami who was feeling a little silly, "Well I'm Yami and my hobbies include dueling-"

"And sucking ass" Bakura shouted from the back of the class.

Yami turned to Bakura give him his the classic death glare, "What was that tomb robber?" Yami shouted across the classroom.

"You heard me Baka pharaoh"

The third eye began to glow a Yami's forehead, "shut up or I'll sent you to oblivion-"

"Been there gone that-"

Yami began to say several curse words in Egyptian, "ey hatou uoy, uoy soun ouf aon bithtu"(Fake translation: I hate you, you son of a bitch)

Bakura shouted back several words in Egyptian, "ey key weht ouy awr ute weht rm ey?"(Fake translation: I know what you are but what am I?)

Mark walked up to Bakura and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder, "Well Mr. Tomb robber please tell us about your self " said Mark with a smile that made Bakura want to lose his lunch.

"Fine" Bakura stood up from his chair; "I'm Bakura I get pleasure in killing or sending useless mortals to the shadow realm" then Bakura sat down.

"Don't we all" said Mark with a smile, "Well let's continue"

Next a boy that made Yugi look like a giant stood up. He wore a pair of black pants, a green t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a green dragon on the back. His brown hair was cut very short and looked liked Kaiba's (H.D: That's me ), "I'm H.D and don't bug me or you'll find a sword up your-"

"Hello "

H.D look to the back of the classroom to see Malik still on his sugar high with a big smile on his face, "Hello, H.D "

"You got a problem nut case" H.D shouted to Malik but got no response from the super high Egyptian, "have you nothing to say you baka, retarded son of a bitch"

Malik stood up and walked over to H.D, "Well my name is Malik I was the greatest duelist in all of Egypt and my favorite food is…"

"What is it Malik?" Mark asked Malik.

"My favorite food is… SUGAR " Malik shouted with a big smile.

"So do I Malik," said Mark with a smile, "Now where were we oh yes we have one more person please introduce your self"

The last person stood up. She had curly brown hair and jade green eyes. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a star made of glitter on the front; a pair of baggy jeans and a long blue trench coat much like Kaiba's (doesn't Starz sound so cool), "Just call me Starz…call me Stary and you die" and with that said Starz sat down in her chair.

Mark clapped his hands together, "ok now that everyone knows each other will get down to business…learning how to drive"

-End Story-

C.T: "I hope you enjoyed the story"

H.D: "I sound and look cool "

Malik: "I sound stupid"

Yami: "Well you are, Malik"

Bakura: "I agree with the pharaoh…HA I AGREED WITH THE PHARAOH!!!!!!!"

Starz: "Don't feel bad Bakura"

Ray: "Yeah you got to fight with him-"

Malik: "And you didn't sound like a sugar addict"

Bakura: "Your right"

C.T: "Review and thanks in advance"

Ray: "Take care and see ya"


	2. A test and a doctors visit

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone… I know what you're thinking I should be working on 'not a walk in the park' but I can't lose this idea-"

H.D: "Like you lose your Yu-Gi-Oh! cards"

C.T: "Shut up, Hidden Dragon" I tackle Hidden Dragon.

Ray: "Crouching Tigress…" Ray lifts me off Hidden Dragon, "You know you shouldn't fight with your yami/brother"

C.T: "Your right ray I'm sorry" Crouching Tigress looks at floor and shuffles her feet.

Starz and Ray: "Yeah that's our job"

C.T: "You guys are the best friends that a authoress ever had" Crouching Tigress hugs Starz and Ray.

Ray and Starz: Ray and Starz take out very dangers weapons and chase Hidden Dragon

H.D: "Why me?"

Yami: a sweet drop appears on Yami's head, "well…Crouching Tigress still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Worldwide driving school or Mr. Mark"

(Writers note: If there was a miss understanding I'm sorry, Malik is the yami not Marik because I don't now who's what. Please Read 'Magic pills', 'A Day in the Life Of Bakura', 'Identity crisis' and 'Driving Lessons From Hell' by: Starzpen)

""- talking

''- thought   
time  
actions

() writers notes

Ch.2: A test and a doctors visit

Mark clapped his hands together, "Ok now that everyone knows each other will get down to business…learning how to drive"

Everyone in the class watched as Mark walked over to a metal filing cabinet and pulled out seven small folders and seven sheets of paper, "First I want you to all take a few test before you're behind the wheel training"

"Great, I just love tests," said Bakura sarcastically.

"I'm so glad Bakura," said Mark with him trademark smile.

'This guy is even more Baka (stupid) then the pharaoh' Bakura thought as he took the test papers.

"I don't think I need to tell you but you can't help anyone with the test" said Mark handing a test paper to Yami.

'Who dose this guy think I am…Bakura? I maybe a yami but I am not a baka tomb robber' Yami thought as he looked at Mark

'I wants liver, I wants chicken meow mix, meow mix please deliver' Malik sang to himself because of the high levels of sugar still in his blood stream.

"You can start your test…now-" mark started but was cut off.

"And what do you expect us to write with…blood?" asked C.T with her arms crossed.

"BLOOD…I LOVE BLOOD" Malik shouted with a crazy look in his eyes.

Yami turned to Malik and pointed, "Malik no more sugar for you" Yami shouted to the super high Egyptian.

"Hey Yami I think that your friend is psycho" said H.D with a laugh.

C.T smacked H.D upside the head him her purse, "H.D be nice"

"Ow my head" said H.D as he rubbed his head.

"Go C.T" said Starz and gave C.T a high five.

"You rock girl," said Ray and gave C.T another high five.

Yami looked over to H.D, "He's not a friend he is someone I'm stuck with…just like how I'm stuck with the tomb robber," said Yami with a smile.

"Yami, C.T, H.D, Ray and Stary you have to stop talking and take the test-"

"What did you call me?!?!" Starz shouted at Mark before she pounced on the poor teacher.

Bakura leaned forward in his seat, "Cool a chick fight" said Bakura with an evil smile.

Malik, who was finally recovering for the sugar high, "looks sick What happened? why is my head pounding?"

"I bet that Starz will win-" H.D started but was cut off by Bakura.

"Your on H.D" said Bakura with a crazy look in his eyes as he slammed a one hundred dollar bill on the desk.

Five minutes and one hospital bill later

"Bakura you owe me a hundred bucks," said H.D with a smile.

Bakura reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the money, "Here" said Bakura as he slapped the money into H.D's hand.

"Well everyone lets restart the test," said Mark as he smiled (Ray: he sure likes to smile. C.T: yup he dose.) the best he could because of the fact he was missing three teeth and had a broken leg, a severed nerve and a punctured lung.

After the test

"Everyone pass your test forward so I can grade… you can talk to each other until I'm done" said Mark as sat at his desk. Everyone turned in their test to their instructor and then sat down at their desk.

C.T turned to Yami, "So Yami, how do you think you did?"

"I can't really say," said Yami with a slight smile.

"Other words the pharaoh failed," said Bakura with a laugh.

"Then what did you get tomb robber?" said Yami with his arms crossed.

"I…well…um…you see"

"You failed didn't you"

"…"

"Thought so-"

"Shut-up pharaoh…you think because you're the hot shot pharaoh you think you can order me around" Bakura stood up and grabbed Marks cane just as he was standing up causing him to fall and ran to the front of the class making his voice sound high pitched he started to swing the cane like it was a baton, "Hey look at me I'm the spiky-headed pharaoh with a brain the size of a pea and a Hikari that fight his was out of a paper bag bla bla bla"

"Looks a little less sick Who is Bakura being?" asked the blond Egyptian.

"That's not funny, Bakura" said Yami.

"Oh what was that my lone servant?" said Bakura mocking Yami.

Mark sat-up and smiled, "Well I'm finished grading all the test and over all Stary got the highest grade-"

"WHAT?!?!" said Starz as she prepared to climb over her desk to put mark in another concussion, if it wasn't for C.T and Ray trying to hold her back.

"Cool it Starz," said C.T as she struggled to hold Starz back.

"MUST KILL MARK!!!!"

"Come on, Starz" said Ray as he to could barely hold Starz back.

"Second was Yami and third was C.T"

"Who got the lowest grade my servant?" said Bakura still mocking Yami.

"You did master?" said Mark with a smile.

"WHAT?!?!" Bakura screamed dropping the cane.

"I knew it," said Yami with a laugh.

"Second was H.D and third was Malik"

"Must kill Mark," said Bakura and H.D as they slowly inched over to Mark.

"Less sick We took a test?"

"Yes Malik and now that where done with the test where going to watch a short film" said Mark with a smile.

-End Story-

C.T: "I hope you enjoyed this chapter"

H.D: "I failed the test!!!!"

Malik: "I'm out of a sugar high… YAY " begins to do the happy dance.

C.T: "But if the reviews want he can be put back on a sugar high"

Malik: OO, Stops dancing.

Starz: "Yeah that sounds like fun "

Malik: "No it isn't"

Starz: "Yes it is"

Ray: "Review-"

H.D: "But why did I have to fail"

Yami: "Because you're her Yami and Crouching Tigress is an almighty authoress that has the power to make or break you"

C.T: "and I decided to break you"

Bakura: "THEN WHAT IS THAT DAMN BLOODY MOVIE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

C.T: "Temper Bakura next chapter the bloody movie"

Bakura: "Not a lot of information on the next chapter"

Ray: "Well theirs not suppose to be"

Bakura: "Who said?"

C.T: "ME "

Starz: "Well as Tigress was saying next chapter the bloody movie"

C.T: "Thanks Starz"

Ray: "As stated earlier re-"

H.D: "But why did I have to fail"


	3. The bloody movie

Disclaimer:

C.T: A light falls on the Crouching Tigress, "I have a few announcements"

Everyone: "Hello Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "First of all I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and for those of you that had waited so long you a wonderful people"

H.D: "So sappy"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks sad, "Seconded Ray dumped me-"

H.D: "Say it loud and say it proud"

Starz: "How dare you" Starz attacks Hidden Dragon and an anime dust cloud covers them.

C.T: "Thank you Starz"

Starz: Starz pokes her head out of the anime dust cloud, "No problem" Starz then dives back in the anime dust cloud.

Yami: "I feel bad for Hidden Dragon"

C.T: "Don't be Yami he deserved it and third my mom is in the army reserves and she was sent to Germany to take care of the soldiers who where wounded in the war"

Yami: "Poor people"

C.T: "Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide driving school or Mr. Mark if I did I would be rich and god or a scientist

(Writers note: Please Read 'Magic pills', 'A Day in the Life Of Bakura' and 'Driving Lessons From Hell' by: Starzpen)

"talking"

'thought'   
time

actions

(writers notes)

Ch.3: The bloody movie 

            Mark turned to enter a closet sized room when a loud pounding was heard outside, "Oh more students?" Mark pranced over to the door (Yami: Why dose that make me think of Pegasus? C.T: I don't know but it sure is funny ) missing the attempted attack by Bakura and H.D and opened the door and standing there where two girls drenched from head to toe.

            One girl had long black hair in a braid that stopped half way up her back. The dark haired girl wore a pastel green shirt, khaki cargo pants, denim jacket and white tennies. Hanging from the girls ears where a pair of earrings but you couldn't tell what the sustain they where made of was and hanging carelessly from her neck was a gold necklace. The other girl looked like a troublemaker the kind of person who enjoyed to cause pain and chaos. She had long, curly blonde hair and greeny blue eyes. She was pretty tall, about 5,8 to be exact and had the left side of her nose pierced. The blond haired girl wore a pair of jeans and t-shirts that read, "I listen to Japanese music" and on the back "AND PROUD OF IT!"

            "That's the last time I sleep in and forget my umbrella," said the dark haired girl as she shocks her hair to get rid of any rain droplets that had stuck.

            For once in the whole day the students saw something strange… Mark wasn't perky, "Your late"

            "Really sorry Marky" said the blond haired student said idly as she shook small water droplets from her hair.

            "Marky!!!"

            Starz laughed at the teacher, 'finally payback' Starz thought as Mark had his irrational fit of rage, which was quite irrational.

            "Oh common Marky you can't be that mad?" said the blond haired student asked giving a sweet smile hiding the fact she was mentally laughing at how red Mark's face was getting.

            "Yes I can" Mark said trying to throw a fit but couldn't due to his broken leg.

            'I like this yami Mark' Bakura thought with a laugh.

            "Well take your sets you two" Mark said pointing at the free desks.

            The two students quickly sat down, the dark haired girl sat next to Bakura and had one arm rapped around him and was rubbing her head like a cat Bakura found this irritating (Maho Shojo I hope I got you right and if not forgive me I'll fix it). The blond haired girl sat next to Malik who looked at her strangely.

            "still a little sick Do I know you?" Malik asked the blond haired.

            Blond haired girl gasped, "cups her hands to her heart. Specks with sarcasm you forgot who I am?" Blond haired girl began to cry playfully surprising Malik (Anime Gal I hope I got you right and if not forgive me I'll fix it).

            "What did you do to the girl you sugar freak?" Yami yelled and was followed by "Yeah" from C.T and Starz.

            "Waving his hands I didn't do any thing honest"

            "You honest? Malik you could be honest if you life depended on it" Yami countered and again was followed by "Yeah" from C.T and Starz, "I can handle this girls"

            "Awe" both C.T and Starz lean back in their seat and pout.

            Blond haired girl looked up at Malik and smiled, "I was just playing but you should remember me makes a knocking motion against Malik's head hello? I'm your lights girlfriend"

Malik eyes widen and he calmly and slowly raises his hand, "Mark can I leave the class?"

"No you get to enjoy miss… huh? What's your name?" Mark asked the blond girl.

The blond haired girl smiled, "Anime and that's all you need to know… Marky"

            Mark's face began to redden and was about to have another irrational although quite rational fit of rage until Bakura's voice broke any thoughts of such, "Huh? Pharaoh can you help me with this growth on my arm… I think I've lost all feeling in the arm the parasite is hanging" Bakura said almost begging Yami for kind of help.

            "Parasite?" the dark haired girl looked Bakura in the eye and gave him the dreaded "puppy dog" eyes, "You don't like me 'Kura?"

            'Dear Ra not that any thing but that. Send me to the shadow realm stick a stamp on my sexy ass that reads, "Send to shadow realm and do not free until the "puppy dog" eye look is dead"' Bakura mentally pleaded, "Okay okay I'm… I'm doesn't really want to say it sorry"

            "I forgive you 'Kura" the dark haired girl said and then smiled (C.T: you know the kind with the eyes shut. Bakura: isn't Ryou the master of that? C.T: don't know you ask later. Back to the story).

"And what's your name?" Mark asked the dark haired girl in his cheery tone (Marik: I lost the happy but the happys back. C.T: what are you doing? Get back in the story. Marik: runs back to place C.T: man what dose he think this is "Fairly Oddparents"? Cosmo: Cosmo, one of the fairies in the "Fairly Oddparents" flies inI don't know. C.T: 00).

"I am Maho" Maho says happily before going back to cuddling Bakura.

"Well I'm really happy for you and now that you're all here I'll go get the movie" Mark turned and entered the closet sized room and pulled out a large T.V, VCR and a tape on a cart that couldn't have fit.

"Wow where did that come from?" H.D asked as he watched Mark pull the cart and begin to set it up.

C.T gave H.D a stupid look, "The closet duh"

"Hey don't you duh me"

"I think I will… duh"

"That's it" H.D attempted to attack C.T and would have made it to hadn't for been for Yami grabbing his jacket and pulling him back into his seat, "hey what was that for?!"

"Didn't you ever learn that it's not polite and just plain wrong to hit girls?" Yami asked keeping a firm grip on H.D's jacket.

"Nope" H.D made another attempt to attack C.T only to fall back into his seat.

H.D grumbled and folded his arms and muttered many curse words and at this point Mark had finished plugging in the T.V and VCR, "Okay class" Mark clapped his hands together and smiled, "I know you'll enjoy this movie" Mark turned and pressed "Play" on the VCR.

The T.V lit up and the title of the movie appeared, "The love bug!!!" screamed the class out of confusion, 'This guy is really off his rocker' the whole class thought.

Mark raised an eyebrow and looked at the T.V, "What's the matter?"

"I may not know much about modern tradition but…I doubt that this movie called "The love bug" would count as a education film"

"Your so right Yami here…" Mark smiled and took out a gold star and handed it to Yami, "a gold star"

Yami looked at the star and raised an eyebrow, 'Is this kindergarten or something?'

As Yami wondered over his star as mark had changed the video, "Man has always loved his cars but what happens when the cars want to kill?" the TV asked and the movie began with the sound of a car screeching…

Thirty minutes and four trips to the bathroom later

"What did you think class?" Mark asked with a glitter in his eye. His students stared eyes wide.

"I will never play another penalty game involving cars ever again" Yami stated.

"Wow that was a cool effect," H.D said with a smile, "Sure it was gross to see that guys head come off like that but man that was so cool"

"it wasn't and effect H.D that man gets teary eye my father died in a car crash because of a damn drunken driver somehow a piece of scrap metal flew off and took of his head" Mark begins to cry.

C.T slowly walked over to the door, "Lets take this time to leave" all of the other students nodded and ran out the door

-End Story-

C.T: "so what did you think?"

H.D: "a real head came off?"

Bakura: Bakura is holding Mark's father's head, "this dosen't look so real" Bakura begins to bounce the head from one hand to the other.

C.T: "Bakura where did you get that?"

Bakura: "oh I'm not telling"

Mark: "FATHER!!!" Mark runs in and tackles Bakura and an anima cloud appears

Bakura: Bakura claws his way out of the anima, "Malik help me"

Malik: "I don't think so"

Bakura: Bakura is slowly dragged back into the anima cloud

Starz: "Oh I love this I wish I had a camera "

C.T: Crouching Tigress a video camera with every available, "here you go Starz"

Starz: "Thanks Tigress" Starz begins to tape the attack

Yami: "Starz I would like a copy of that when your threw"

Starz: "No problem Yami everyone that Reviews will get one"

H.D: Hidden Dragon has most of his body in a cast, "Review so I can go home"

C.T: "or it you want Hidden Dragon to go threw some type of touchier"

H.D: TT


	4. First day aftermath

Disclaimer:

C.T: Crouching Tigress is jumping up and down "YAAAAAAAAAAY"

Everyone: . "Hello to you to Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "I can't believe it "

H.D: "Believe what?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress still jumping up and down, "Graduation is coming up…"

H.D: "and?"

Yami: "H.D who can you belittle your lights graduation of high school?"

H.D: "Easily" 

C.T: Crouching Tigress still jumping up and down, "And proms coming up. I can't wait for prom"

Bakura: "And you still have no date ha"

C.T: TT

Starzpen: "Bakura you broke. C.T. it's okay you'll find someone to go with"

C.T: "Thanks Starz"

Starzpen: Starz smiles, "No problem"

Yami: "Also as promised everyone that has reviewed this lovely recording of Bakura V.S Mark… just so you know Mark won"

Bakura: "He did not"

Yami: "Did too"

Bakura: "Did not"

Yami: "Did too"

Bakura: "Not"

Yami: "Too"

Bakura: "Not"

Yami: "Too"

Bakura: "Not"

Yami: "Too"

Yami and Bakura: Yami and Bakura begin to fight.

C.T: "Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide driving school or Mr. Mark if I did I wouldn't that be great?… YUP

(Writers note: Please Read 'Magic pills', 'A Day in the Life Of Bakura' and 'Driving Lessons From Hell' by: Starzpen)

"talking"  
time

actions

(writers notes)

Ch.4: First day aftermath- part one

            After class was dismissed everyone went their spread ways to enjoy their freedom some more then others.

At a cafe

            "H.D it's imposable" C.T argued using a matter of fact tone of voice.

            "Is too imposable" H.D countered also using a matter of fact tone but his held no ground.

            "Is not"

            "Is too"

            "Is not!"          

            "Is too!!"

            "Is not!!"         

            "Is too!!!"

            "Is not!!!"        

            "Is too!!!"

            "IS NOT!!!!"  

            "IS TOO!!!!"

"Starz you'll back me up on this right?" C.T asked her friend Starz who was sipping away on her drink (Bakura: was it one of those mocha shmocha drinks from starbucks? C.T: no idea and don't interrupt).

Starz lowered her glass and glance up at C.T and H.D before smiling at the pair and sweat dropped from the fact she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation anyway, "Well C.T I think that…" C.T and H.D leaned in to hear Starz words of wisdom, "Um…can I get back to you on that?"

            C.T and H.D both groaned and fell out of their chairs, "What?" was all a confused Starz could say.

  Yugi's house

            Yami walked into the Muto household and flopped onto the couch with on arm hanging of to his side. Mentally Yami thanked Ra, Anubis, Isis and all the other Egyptian gods and goddess that he could think of for ending his horrible experience.

            Before Yami had a chance to enter dreamland the front door opened and then slammed shut, "Yami I'm home. Where are you?" Yugi asked.

            "In the living room aibou" Yami said with a heavy sigh.

            Yugi entered the living room and smiled at his exhausted Yami before sitting next to him, "Have fun at drivers ED Yami?"

            "Tons glade I don't have to go tomorrow smiles I don't think I could stand that overly happy teacher"

            "Well hate to rain on your parade Yami but you do"

            "Do what?"

            "Go tomorrow"

            Yami sat up from his possession on the couch and dropped onto his knees, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

            Yugi looked at Yami and began to sweat drop at the ancient rulers actions, "Are you done?"

Yami held up alone finger, "No hold on.... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ........................ Ok I'm done now"

"Feel better?"

"Much… stand up and dusts off his pants and sits back on the couch do I still have to go?"

"Yup"

"Excuse me… dropped onto his knees again NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou's house

            Ryou was making dinner when Bakura walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Ryou glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the old tomb robber sitting in his usual seat holding a knife in one hand and a fork in the other. Although not a wise idea Ryou decide to talk to his yami, "So Bakura did you enjoy drivers ED?"

            "The teacher reminded me of Téa, the female students weren't effected by me and one of the students was just like me… that's not wrong mind you but strange for a mortal"

            "Well did you enjoy your self?"

            "At least I got to see a bloody movie"

            "Was it "the love bug"?"

            Bakura gives Ryou a strange look, "one: "the love bug" is not a educational movie or bloody for a matter of fact and two: your burning our dinner"

            Ryou raised an eye brow, "What? Looks at their dinner which is now a raging inferno which is kind of hard when your making grilled cheese (C.T: or so I've been told) OH MY!!!"

            Bakura smirked and laughed as his light tried to put out the flames saying "OH MY!!! OH MY!!!" over and over again.

Marik's house

            Malik had gotten home and he was so happy he had lost Anime and so was skipping down the street (C.T: o.O okay?). Malik entered the house and instantly spotted his light flopped onto the couch legs crossed and nose in a book.

             "Hey light"

             "Hey Mailk have fun at drivers ED?"

            "It was okay but I meet this wired girl that said she was your girlfriend"

            "Oh really what was her name?"

            "Anime"

            "Oh Anime is and-"

Before Marik could continue the door bell rang, "oh I'll get it light you just sit there and enjoy your book thoughts maybe its my sugar imported from Egypt" Malik skipped to the door and opened it and in his mind the music from psycho played.

"Hi Malik is Marik in?" asked a smiling Anime.

Marik's jaw dropped, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 "AH-ah-haha..." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anime stared at Malik and blinked twice, "Are you done Malik?"

"Hold on.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ........................ ok I'm done now" ( C.T: "ahhhh" incidents were inspired by the authoress Teddybear's story "snake bite" Bakura: not smart enough to come up with your own? C.T: no its just funny Bakura: suuuuuuuuuuure)

Marik walked up to the pair at the door, "Oh I see you've meet Anime" Marik said with a smile and got a blank stair from Malik, "Well where going out for a while see ya later" Marik grabbed his coat and shut the door.

Malik stood their staring at the door jaw still dropped. Malik turned around and headed to the kitchen with one thought, "I need sugar"   

-End Story-

C.T: "Hoped you enjoyed it"

Bakura: "Review and get out of here"

C.T: "Bakura that's no nice"

Bakura: "Like I care"

Mark: "FATHER!!!" Mark runs in and tackles Bakura and an anima cloud appears

C.T: "Mark what are you doing here?"

Mark: Mark pokes his head out of the anime dust cloud "HE STILL HAS MY FATHER!!!" Mark goes back in.

Bakura: "But I don't have your fathers head…" Bakura claws his way out of the anima cloud, "If any of you Ra damned reviews love me HELP ME!!!!!!" Bakura is slowly dragged back into the anima cloud

Yami: "This keeps getting better"

Starz: "Yup"

 C.T: "Ja ne, see ya, bye bye, T.T.F.N ta ta for now and take care"      


End file.
